


Don't Blame It On The Alcohol

by jaystjames



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Glee AU, Glee season 2, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystjames/pseuds/jaystjames
Summary: A Glee AU where Blam kissed in 02x14
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Don't Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this is my first fic, please be nice and i hope you enjoy

Rachel Berry's so called party was underway. Members of the New Directions looked around glumly. this was not a fun party. However when Puck came around with alcohol the mood was lifted. "This is so much fun!" Brittany shouted over the music. Sam who was next to her agreed. 

Sam had never been to a party before, the school we went to before Mckinley was an all boys school, plus his parents moved around a lot, so he was happy that he got to experience one. Rachel Berry's house was different to what he expected, he hadn't expected it to be that big. Hell, was it even big? He couldn't tell. Sam was into his own thoughts when he heard Rachel's high pitched voice,

"Kurt! I'm so glad you could make it! I see you've brought Blaine." Sam whipped his head around and saw Kurt and who he figured Blaine was. Blaine had dark hair which was gelled back and he wore a burgandy-ish cardigan. Sam thought he looked quite cute. 

Although Sam had never discussed his sexuality with people, he knew he was bisexual. It was just that he'd been with a girl everyone assumed he was straight. Which he didn't want, at some point he wanted to be confident enough to come out, like Kurt. 

Sam looked around, getting the Glee Club members to drink, including himself wasn't too hard. He looked around at Quinn and Tina playing beer pong, Mercedes and Lauren sat on the floor hysterically laughing and Blaine talking to Finn. He didn't know why Blaine attracted him so much, but he did like it.

Somewhat later that night the club had decided to play spin the bottle. Blaine's curls had made an appearance and he seemed to be getting along fine with the New Directions, despite being in The Warblers. Sam looked at his curls, they were soft and looked incredibly cute. He just wanted to touch them. But not here. He couldn't risk it could he? He just hoped that he would get to kiss him. 

After numerous spins of the bottle and certainly different combinations, it was finally Sam's turn to spin the bottle. He watched the bottle as as spun past several glee club members and it stopped at Blaine.

"Sam, You can spin again-" Rachel began but Sam cut her off. 

"No No No, I'll do it" he smiled.

Sam and Blaine leaned in and their lips touched, It felt like magic. At some point it deepened and they started to make out, only to be stopped by several members of the New Directions. The pair blushed and awkwardly went back to their seats.

Later Sam was sat alone, he saw Blaine come up to him. "Hey Blaine" Sam smiled, 

"Hey Sam" Blaine smiled back. There was an awkward silence before Blaine spoke again, "That kiss, Sam, I felt something and I uh really like you and I would like to kiss you again and I know you're probably straight and not into me o t's fine" he rambled.

Sam smiled, "Dude, it's totally chill, I'm bisexual and if it makes a difference, I like you too"

The pair then kissed for the second time that night and they both were sure that it's the start of a beautiful relationship


End file.
